


Sub-Commander's Personal Logs

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Posteps from T'Pol's POV, Season 1. (07/27/2003)





	1. 1.05 "Unexpected"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

The decision to send Commander Tucker to the other ship alone was a mistake. It would have been much simpler if he were accompanied by another member of the crew, then the events which followed may have been avoided. Commander Tucker insists he did not know what the consequences of his actions with the alien woman, Ah'len, were but I believe he should have enquired more into the use of such apparatus before he participated in her 'game.'

It came as a great surprise to me when Commander Tucker became pregnant. I had not heard of any previous instances of human males becoming pregnant and even though I was aware that some species impregnated the male rather then the female I had always presumed that they would not be compatible with other humanoids.

Captain Archer seemed very worried about his friend. This is understandable. The Captain and the Commander are very close and I do not think The Captain was quite certain how to deal with the male pregnancy. This does not surprise me. I checked the database to be certain but there are no previously recorded accounts of men becoming pregnant.

As we searched for the alien vessel I began to believe it was a waste of time and resources. With the ships stealth technology it was possible we passed right by and didn't see them. It was pure luck that there engines had malfunctioned again and they were forced to ride in the wake of the klingon ship. Captain Archer has very little experience dealing with hostile cultures such as the Klingon's and was not dealing effectively with them and I was forced to step in.

The Klingons believed my exaggerations about Archer and we were able to sent Commander Tucker back to the alien ship where his pregnancy was dealt with in the proper way.


	2. 1.06 "Terra Nova"

I have always found it strange how humans seek a deep attachment to each other, no matter how different. When we discovered the Novans I saw them as what they had become, a new culture. Captain Archer insisted on viewing them as humans. I believe he became too involved in the idea of finding the colonists after all this time and failed to see what they were and what they needed. I believe I opened his eyes to them. Novan culture is not human culture. He could have  
returned the Noavns to earth but he would never have made them human.

It believe it was quite illogical of Captain Archer to leave Lieutenant Reed alone on the planet when he was injured. He could have found another way to negotiate for Lieutenants Reeds release and still have saved the Novan woman, even though a greater good did come of it. I am beginning to see a certain logic in there actions and most of the time these actions seem to have a positive result.

When I learned on his return to the ship that Captain Archer had risked his life for a novan a questioned the logic of the decision. While earning the Novans trust he did unnecessarily endanger his life. This would never be allowed on a Vulcan ship. I find it highly unnerving that the crew see no harm in risking the life of, quite possibly, the most essential person on the ship.

I do believe that I will never understand humans.


	3. 1.07 "The Andorian Incident"

This has been very trying for me. When Captain Archer suggested visiting P'Jem I was apprehensive. It seemed to me that a place of peaceful meditation and Kolanar would not appreciate the interference of the human crew. Humans are illogical and I did not believe they would observe the proper rituals. They did, however, display much more reserve then I anticipated. I am unsure of the Captains motives in taking Commander Tucker on these missions. Surely he could serve best in the engine room with his engines, however many things about humans puzzle me so I did not question the Captain.

When we found the central atrium deserted except for one monk I became suspicious. The Captain and Commander rushed in with there usual headstrong ways. If they had observed a little caution when dealing with the Andorians then maybe we would not have found ourselves in the predicament we did.

I know of the Andorians. We are taught from an early age that they are impulsive and paranoid. Jealous of our superior logic. Since I have joined the crew of the Enterprise many of my preconceptions have been challenged. First my preconception of humans, now the Andorians.

I am grateful to Captain Archer. In P'Jem when the Andorians threatened me he defended me. I know that this should not affect me in such a way but I cannot help it. I am tired and must meditate but somehow I know this will stay with me. When he asked me to come under the cover with him I refused, not because of the smell as I had stated but because my control was slipping. Unlike most of the Vulcans there I am not a master of the necessary meditations. It will be years before I am ready to undergo Kolanar. I was feeling uncomfortable, both physically and mentally. I did not wish to be in a situation where my controls could be lowered.

I am glad to be back on Enterprise. It was disturbing that my people are spying on the Andorians and have not informed anyone. They tell us the Andorians are paranoid when in fact there suspicions are founded. As it is I do not know who to believe.


End file.
